


he says he's got beef (I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f***en scared of him)

by lotuspetals



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Female Kim Woojin, Girl! Kim Woojin, fem! kim woojin, siblings! johnny and woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: johnny doesn't approve of chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	he says he's got beef (I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f***en scared of him)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 3oh's song don't trust me ~

Woojin pouts, “But oppa,”

“Nu-huh. Not gonna happen.” YoungHo shakes his head and it makes the younger Seo whine at him.

“Why not? I'm perfectly a grown adult. So I'm _allowed_ to go out, you know?”

He stays strong against her aegyo. “I already told you the answer is no, didn't I? So stop it,” overlooking the puppy eyes Woojin throws to him. “And no matter what, I won't change my mind about it.” he knew he was gonna get a headache by the end of the day if this conversation continues on any longer.

“It's not like we're gonna be partying. Just a study da - ah, _ahem_ , I mean a project we're working on together for class heh,” smiling innocently as she almost slips up but caught her mistake fast and YoungHo blankly stares right back at her.

“Not my problem. Anyway, why—” “— Hey, why aren't you guys coming? Lunch is already done. Let's go eat guys.”

“Jun unnie!”

“Oh no, you don't. Come back here Woojin!”

“You see, we have this big assignment in English class and Kibum seon-saengnim randomly picked our partners since it's a group thing. Mine is Chan and of course, he asked me if I wanted to work on it after school, meaning we have to meet _together_ as often as possible.”

“He ain't getting near you if that's what you're thinking,” replies Young Ho.

Woojin doesn't hear him, instead, her full attention was on her older brother's girlfriend sitting across the table cutting into the meat she cooked earlier for their lunch. “Like I'm just saying I don't want to fail plus he's from Australia. He could help me with it since English is his first language,” picking up a scoop of kimchi to put into her mouth. “I mean, you agree with me, don't you unnie?” wiping her mouth to look at Junhee for help.

The brunette hums. “I don't see a—”

“— Well, I disagree baby sister. So your case is closed. Also _hello_ , did you forget something? We're originally from Chicago, born and raised there. Your older brother here speaks English too and must I say fluently better than Cyan (that's his name right?).”

“His name is Chan,” corrects Woojin, eating another scoop of her food. “Oppa, you never taught me anything besides you're not even working with me.” pointing out the obvious.

Young Ho lets out a snort. “Doesn't matter. I'm still not gonna allow it. He is not getting within 5 distance radius of you just for — _oi_ ,”

A grape gets thrown at his forehead. “How else am I going to pass the class? Do you want me to fail oppa?”

“I could help you—” “No!” “Too bad, I already say so. Can't argue with me now, can you?”

“Johnny, dear you're being a little overdramatic,” his girlfriend decides to finally speak up before things got out of control between the siblings. He whips his head so fast that his neck almost broke from the impact.

“Excuse me, what do you mean I'm being overdramatic?” there he goes again. Dramatic and all.

A giggle leaves Woojin's mouth, this was going to get _good_.

“Love, I'm not implying anything negative here but it's schoolwork. You can't involve yourself in this.”

“But baby,”

“Let her be okay? She's not a kid anymore. She knows what..” “- My baby sister you mean.”

Rolling her eyes, she casually kicks him on the shin underneath in warning. “Don't think I already know that,” she turns to look at Woojin who had hopeful eyes, fingers crossed in secret. “I have my trust in her (as you should as an older brother) she's smart. She won't break any of her promises and she knows that well enough.”

“Does this mean…”

Young Ho groans. “Fine.. but if I find that Cyan ( _“Omg, it's Chan oppa.” “Whatever I don't care to know his actual name.”_ ) have his hands anywhere on you I'll be serving a can of whoop-ass FYI,” eventually giving in and Woojin squeals loudly. “ _Really_? Yay! I love you!” rushing over to hug her older brother. Before she gives one to the brunette next to him, thanking her over and over again. “You're the best Jun unnie!”

Junhee only smiles. “I hope you will have fun with him.”

“I will,” she sits back down, all giddy. She couldn't wait to tell Chan about this when they meet each other this Friday night.

“That doesn't mean you're off the hook yet, Seo Woojin!”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, this randomly pops in my head and I can honestly see johnny being that sibling who doesn't want anyone near his loved ones.
> 
> chan doesn't appear but who knows, maybe there will be more parts?


End file.
